


Unhealthy

by Autistic_JadeHarley



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Paranoia, Physical Abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_JadeHarley/pseuds/Autistic_JadeHarley
Summary: Nathan knows that Mr. Jefferson is bad... but he's all Nathan has.--------A series of multiple snippets about Nathan and Mr. Jefferson's relationship.Some stories may be connected.Their relationship is in no way healthy, I won't act like it is and you shouldn't either.





	1. Pre-Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-consensual drug use (Mark drugs Nathan).

_No, no, no, no, no, no, god please **stop**!_

"Damn it Nathan, stop squirming!" In a fit of anger, Mark slapped him, and that didn't do anything except make Nathan cry harder.

Mark's face quickly morphed into a sympathetic expression, "Oh no, Nathan, no I'm sorry." He said as he reached out for Nathan.

Nathan scrambled into Mark's lap and let his arms wrap around him as he sobbed into his chest. Mark stroked his hair, shushed him, rubbed his bare back, and did anything else that would make Nathan feel safe. He almost felt bad for him, seeing him like this: sobbing, shirtless, shaking.

Nathan was blinded by his tears and didn't even see Mark pick up the syringe.

He barely felt it when the needle was stuck in his arm, and the drug flowed into his bloodstream.

And in his drugged state, he didn't notice that everything was still blurry and weird even after he'd stopped crying.

 


	2. After Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan gets jealous sometimes. He's not allowed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> -Unhealthy relationship (Mark sets rules for Nathan, Nathan isn't allowed to get jealous)  
> -Implied sexual content (It's implied that Mark gives Nathan a handjob)

"Nathan, can you stay after class please?"

"Um... yes Mr. Jefferson." Nathan said. He stayed in his seat as the other students packed up their things.

Victoria leaned across the table with a sly grin, "Ohh in trouble with Mark, Nathan?" She teased.

Nathan tensed. He knew Victoria was joking and that she didn't know about his... _situation_ with Mr. Jefferson, but she was right. He'd gotten jealous after Mr. Jefferson had said that Kate Marsh would look perfect in one of his photos, and had ignored him over the weekend.

_Did Mark think that Kate Marsh was better than him? Did he not want Nathan in his pictures anymore? Was this Mark's way of telling him that he wasn't satisfied with their relationship?_

Nathan had overreacted and he knew that. He was just... a bit _unstable_ and his anxiety had spiked and things had gotten really bad. Over time, Mark had learned to live with Nathan's mental health issues because without them, they wouldn't be together. However, Nathan had ignored Mark and he wasn't allowed to do that; that was one of their rules.

After all of the other students had left the classroom, Mark locked the door and pulled the blinds down over the windows. He sat down in his chair and motioned for Nathan to move to the space in front of his desk. Nathan stood up and moved in front of Mark's desk, awkwardly waiting for him to say something.

"Nathan, do you know why I asked you to stay after class?" Mark asked, looking at Nathan expectantly.

Nathan looked down at his feet and nodded, "Yes sir."

"Tell me, Nathan. Use your words."

"I ignored you over the weekend."

"And why did you do that?"

"I was jealous because of what you said about Kate Marsh. I thought you liked her better than me..."

Mark rolled his chair back and sighed, "Come here." He said as he patted his thigh.

Nathan looked around the classroom nervously before looking back to Mark, "I... you want me to sit in your lap?" He asked. Mark nodded and patted his thigh again. Nathan obeyed and moved around the desk and sat in Mark's lap. It was weird. Their position was uncomfortable, but Nathan ignored it as Mark pressed a hand to Nathan's chest to make him lay back and used his other hand to undo Nathan's pants.

"Listen Nathan, you're very special to me, okay? Now, I'm going to show you just how special you are and I want you to think about this everytime you get jealous."


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wants to take their relationship to the next level, but Nathan just wasn't ready.
> 
> Mark didn't really like taking no for an answer, especially when it came to Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> -Pressuring (Mark is pressuring Nathan into having sex)  
> -Implied sexual content/rape

"Nathan, it's not that difficult. Just lay down on the couch, and I'll do the rest of the work, okay?"

Nathan was standing beside the couch in his underwear, shivering from the cold. He and Mark were down in the dark room in the middle of the night. Nathan had lied to his parents, so his they thought he was at a party; they wouldn't miss him.

With how things were going at the moment, Nathan wished that his parents would burst in and demand he come home.

Mark was sitting on the couch, looking at Nathan with that expectant look he always had in his eye; expecting him to lay down on that couch and have sex with him.

"I can't do this, I'm not ready. I-I wanna go home." Nathan said anxiously.

Mark grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him down onto the couch, "Nathan, look at me. I'm not going to take you home, alright? I know you can do this, you're very mature. You're just scared because this is the most intimate we've ever been." He said.

Nathan shook his head and tried to get off of the couch, but Mark held him down.

"Why are you so scared? Is it because Victoria has a little school-girl crush on me and you feel like you're hurting her? Nathan, she won't know about us and I don't care for her like I care for you. She isn't important." Mark said, trying to convince Nathan to stay. Nathan just continued to try and escape from Mark's grip, but he wasn't succeeding.

Mark eventually got annoyed with Nathan's thrashing and wiggling and held him down against the couch, " _Nathan Prescott_ , listen to me! You will stop moving around, we are going to stay down here _together_ , and you are going to enjoy it." He snapped.

Nathan listened and stopped because he knew that when Mark used his full name; he was close to reaching his limit and hitting him.

Mark leaned down and kissed Nathan's cheek, "See? Isn't it better when you listen to me?" He asked. He loved breaking Nathan's defiant and independent facade.

Nathan felt tears pooling in his eyes, "Mark, I'm serious I don't want to do this, please." He choked out.

Mark ignored him and began trying to pull down his boxers. Tears finally spilled down Nathan's cheeks as he tried to push Mark's hands away. They fought for a short period of time before Mark finally lost it and slapped Nathan, causing him to sob.

"Nathan, if you don't stop, I'll make you." He threatened. Nathan knew what that meant: Mark would drug him.

Nathan shook his head, "No, no! I... I can do this, I'm okay! J-Just _don't_..." He cried.

Mark smiled, "I thought so."

 

——————————

 

It was over, it was finally over.

Nathan was on the couch, curled up on his side.

He felt... weird. He was covered in sweat and drying semen, he had scratches littered across his back, his ass hurt, and his eyes felt tired after all of his crying. Mark had placed a blanket over him, but it held little meaning. A blanket wasn't going to fix what he had done.

As Nathan replayed the events (he didn't know how long they'd been down there; it felt like forever), he felt tears leak out of his eyes again and he let out a weak sob. This alerted Mark, who was looking over the pictures in the room, and he moved back over to the couch, to Nathan.

"Hey, no, no, no what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mark asked softly, trying to soothe Nathan before he went into another fit.

Nathan sobbed into the blanket and tried his best to choke out understandable words, "I-It hurts and I feel gross. I didn't wanna do it! Why did you make me?" He cried.

Mark sighed and moved Nathan into his lap, "I know it hurts Nathan, but that's how it is, okay? It'll stop hurting eventually, but you'll always have the memories, and that's what matters. I love you, Nathan. That was me showing you I love you. Do you understand?"

Nathan nodded. Mark loved him, that's what mattered right? Someone loved him. So what if the sex had been a bit uncomfortable? Mark said that feeling would go away, and Mark was always right...

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!


	4. Party Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel invites Nathan to a party in a town near Aracadia Bay, and as usual, he has to ask Mark for permission.
> 
> Mark says he can go, but you know, there's always a catch with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> -Consensual drug use (Mark drugs Nathan)  
> -Implied rape (while Nathan was drugged)  
> -Implied manipulation (Mark manipulating Nathan)

Nathan looked at the flyer Rachel had given him as he waited in the hallway for Mark's last class to end.

It looked really cool and Rachel had invited him, which meant they were friends, right? He hoped Mark would say yes, but it was a rare occurance if he did, and with it being so close to Valentine's Day? Mark would want Nathan to stay in the dark room with him, taking Valentine's Day themed pictures. It was weird, but it was what they did, and Mark had binders stored away for their holiday pictures. It made Nathan feel special.

The door to Mark's classroom opened and students flooded out. After everyone was gone, Nathan slipped inside and closed the door to see Mark packing papers into his briefcase. The sound of the door closing caught his attention and he glanced up at Nathan. Mark looked around the room to make sure no one was around before turning his full attention to him, "Yes Nathan? Do you need something?" He wondered.

Nathan walked over to him and handed him the flyer, "Yeah. Rachel Amber invited me to a party in a club near Arcadia Bay, and I really want to go, but I know I have to ask you first." He murmured. Mark looked at the flyer and hmmed. It looked like he was really considering-

"Alright Nathan, you can go to the party." He said as he handed back the flyer.

No way, that was far too easy. He could just...  _go_? With no rules set? No curfew, no rule about drugs or drinking? N _othing_?

Nathan looked at him nervously, "A-Are you sure? I can go?" He asked.

Mark nodded and patted his shoulder, "I'll see you this weekend for our ah, _special_ photo shoot?" He asked. Nathan just nodded, still shocked by Mark's response.

Mark smiled, "Good." He said as he ushered Nathan out of the room.

 

——————————

 

Nathan was pumped, he was ready! He was standing in line to get into the club with Rachel, Chloe, Victoria, Hayden, and a few other Vortex Club members. He could hear muffled music playing from inside the club, lights were flashing, and they were next in line! Nathan watched as the bouncer looked over their IDs and gave them stamps that showed they weren't allowed to drink.

The group made their way into the club, and almost immediately split up. Chloe wanted to dance with Rachel, Victoria wanted to see if she could talk to one of the DJs, and Hayden wandered off to pick up girls. Nathan realized that he was kinda lost without his friends, but he could find his way around easily enough...

He wandered through the crowd, occasionally bumping into people and apologizing; everything was normal until he bumped into none other than his teacher/boyfriend, Mark Jefferson.

Wait, why was Mark at the club?

"Well Nathan, fancy seeing you here." Mark joked.

Nathan looked around before leaning in to whisper, "What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

Mark cocked his eyebrow, "Excuse me?" He asked.

Nathan's mouth twitched like he wanted to question Mark again, but he just sighed and said, "Nothing. Sorry for snapping at you."

Mark wrapped an arm around Nathan's waist and hmmed, "That's what I thought." He said. He led Nathan through the crowd until they reached an area with seats and Mark sat them down in an empty booth.

Nathan was looking around nervously, "Mark, this is really risky. Chloe, R-Rachel, Victoria, Hayden, I-I... a lot of people from school are here. They can't see us." Nathan said as he inhaled sharply. He was twitching and looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

If anyone found out that he and Mark were _together_... it would be really bad. Mark would probably be fired and he might go back to Seattle, Nathan might be expelled or something, his dad would be mad and no his dad couldn't know that he liked boys, they might even find the dark room, _their_ dark room... oh god.

"Hey, hey Nathan, are you doing okay?" Mark wondered. Nathan just nodded quickly and tried to perform the breathing exercises his therapist had given him until he stopped twitching and feeling like he was going to choke.

Mark was rubbing his back and he pulled something out of his pocket, "It's okay Nathan, I just want to take a few pictures of you and then I'll be on my way unless you want a ride home." He said. Nathan looked at the object in Mark's hand and saw that it was a syringe; the drug he used on people in the dark room.

"You don't have your camera or anything." Nathan said. Mark pulled out his phone and said, "I thought I'd change up my style to match the scenery. You and this place, it's more raw and chaotic then just you posing in the dark room, being captured by a professional camera. And the drugs are going to make it messy and... it's just a new style I'd like to try. I think it'll fit you."

Nathan's cheeks flushed, "You think I'm... raw and chaotic? That's not your type." He said.

Mark shrugged and looked at Nathan like he looked at his subjects, "You're _different_ than the others, Nathan. With the girls, I want them... innocent, dreamy, posed like little dolls, completely out of it. But _you_? I've tried that style with you, but it doesn't work. You're messy, reckless, paranoid, and angry about _everything_ in your life. It brings a certain appeal to you that I don't see in others. I want a different style for you, something unique." He said. Mark knew how to work Nathan, with his poetic words and intense eyes. It made Nathan feel special because Mark didn't talk to anyone else like this (or so he thought).

"So, I'll give you this and once you seem out of it, I'll go around and take some pictures of you." He said and Nathan nodded as he rolled up his jacket sleeve. Nathan wasn't even thinking about how the drug lasted a long time and how he couldn't just be left alone since Mark said he was going to leave.

Mark uncapped the syringe and looked over Nathan's arm for a bit before sticking the needle in and injecting the drug. Nathan winced until Mark pulled out the needle and rolled his sleeve back down. Nathan leaned back against the booth and hmmed, "So what kind of pictures do you wanna take?" He asked.

Mark smiled, "That's for me to know, and you to pose for." He said. Nathan just nodded until he felt the effect of the drugs and everything kinda started to... blur together....

 

——————————

 

When Nathan regained consciousness, he had a pounding headache and he was in the back of a car.

Oh god, why wasn't he in the club?

Nathan wanted to sit up and make the driver stop the car but _god_ his head hurt so bad and he had motion sickness. All he could do was groan and mumble, "S...Sop a' car..."

He heard a familiar chuckle from the front seat and Nathan panicked even more, "V...Vic?" He wondered.

"Mhm. I'm going back to Blackwell." She said.

Nathan rolled over on his back, pushed himself up into a sitting position, and rested his head against the cool window. "W-What happened?" He asked.

Victoria snorted, "Dude, you got totally smashed. I found your drunk ass passed out in the lounge." She said.

"Did um, did you see anyone else with me?" He asked.

"Ooh, did you find someone? If so, they probably didn't stick around after you passed out... hey, how did you even get alcohol anyway?" She wondered.

Nathan ignored her question, "So... no one?" He asked. Victoria shook her head and Nathan squinted as he saw one of the bush-lights of Blackwell Academy coming up. Victoria parked her car, got out, and started on her mission of helping Nathan out of the car.

As they struggled along the path to the dorms, Nathan chuckled, "How did you even get me in your car in the first place?" He asked.

Victoria huffed, "Hayden. He decided to stick around with some girls; said he could get a ride back with Chloe and Rachel." She said as she struggled to open the door to the Boys' Dorm.

Victoria helped Nathan up the stairs before asking, "I'm gonna go to my dorm, can you make it the rest of the way?"

Nathan nodded and they exchanged their goodbyes. He stumbled back into his room and sat on his bed as he kicked off his shoes and fumbled to take off his clothes. As he got to taking off his underwear he noticed a sticky white-pink substance on the back of his boxers. He panicked a little bit before realizing that Mark had probably fooled around with him a bit while he was drugged.

Yeah, he'd have to call Mark in the morning about if they were still going to do the dark room photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!


	5. RACHELINTHEDARKROOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Jefferson is under Rachel Amber's curse and Nathan wants to not only break that curse.
> 
> He wants to break Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> -Delusions (Nathan is psychotic and he has a delusion regarding Rachel)  
> -Thoughts of kidnapping (Nathan wants to kidnap Rachel)  
> -Sexuality and gender related slurs

Nathan chewed on his lip as he watched Mark. They were in class and Nathan was being _so_ good; he was trying to participate and everything! But Mark wasn't paying attention to him, oh no.

He was paying attention to _Rachel Amber_.

Rachel Amber, who sat at the back of the room. Rachel Amber, who was friends with everyone. Rachel Amber, who always got special attention from Mr. Jefferson. Rachel Amber, the _perfect blonde Barbie doll that everyone loved_.

Even Nathan loved her... just not like _that_. Rachel was almost like a big sister to Nathan, and their relationahip meant a lot to him since his real big sister was in a fucking third world country or someshit. Despite what everyone told her ( _Nathan's a freak, hell he's a_ diagnosed _freak, he does drugs, he touches himself while looking at crime scene photos, his dad hits him and he likes it_ ), she was still nice to him. Rachel Amber was a fucking _angel_ in his eyes.

But demons were always jealous of angels; jealous of their bright halos, soft wings, beautiful voices, golden harps, glowing bodies, and the warm clouds they lived on. Demons like him and angels like her.

So it wasn't shocking that Nathan was practically boiling with hatred because _why wouldn't Mark look at him why was Rachel so special_. They weren't that different, they both had blue eyes, blonde-brown hair, tan skin, they were the same age, they both did drugs, they both smoked, they both drank, they were both mentally ill, and they were both in love with men older than them.

But Mark didn't care ( _he didn't care about Nathan_ ). Rachel was still different.

 

"Who was the photographer that captured the iconic picture of V _-J Day in Times Square_?" Mark asked as he glanced around the classroom. It was useless; everyone knew he was going to call on-

"Yes Rachel?"

"Alfred Eisenstaedt, sir. The photo shows a sailor kissing a nurse in times square after World War II ended." Rachel stated as she lowered her raised hand. Mark flashed her a smile, "Thank you Miss Amber, that is correct." He said.

"Now why is this photo so famous? What about it captured so much attention?" He wondered. Nathan knew Mark's tatic: He would call on someone that didn't know and then go back to Rachel.

Nathan tuned him out for the rest of the period.

 

 

——————————

 

 

Nathan was trying to stop the tears that were rushing down his cheeks but he couldn't he just couldn't oh god.

 

The bell had just rang and Nathan had been waiting for Mark to tell him to stay after class. That didn't happen.

**_"Miss Amber, would you please stay after class?"_ **

 

Nathan would never forget those words. He didn't know if he was overreacting, but that was what Mark always said to him; Mark never kept anyone else after class. All the other students just assumed that it was because Nathan was a problem child, they didn't know the relationship he had with Mark. _Rachel_ didn't know the relationship he had with Mark. If Mark wanted her she wouldn't say no.

A sob forced itself out of Nathan as he stumbled onto his sofa. Rachel... Rachel was gonna fucking _steal_  Mark... steal the one good thing in Nathan's life.

Rachel wasn't an _angel_. 

Rachel was the fucking Whore of Babylon.

Nathan grabbed around until his hands found some paper and a pencil because _he had to get this out in one of his therapy drawings or else he would have a breakdown_. So he gripped the pencil and scratched onto the paper the only thing that made sense to him:

_RACHELINTHEDARKROOM RACHELINTHEDARKROOM RACHELINTHEDARKROOM_

_RACHELINTHEDARKROOM RACHELINTHEDARKROOM RACHELINTHEDARKROOM_

_RACHELINTHEDARKROOM RACHELINTHEDARKROOM RACHELINTHEDARKROOM_

 

Nathan knew what he had to do; it was obvious.

He had to get Rachel in the dark room.

Mark wouldn't object, it would make him so happy. Yes, he would be upset when Nathan carried through with his plan, but Mark didn't understand; he was too far gone when it came to Rachel. Everyone was.

But Nathan was going to free everyone... he was was going to free everyone of Rachel Amber's curse. He had to, quickly, before she could get her hold back on him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!!


	6. Meeting the Prescotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Mark Jefferson met Nathan Prescott was the first time he wanted to have a boy as one of his subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> -Mentions of drinking  
> -Pedophilia? (Mark thinks Nathan is cute and he's kind of flirting with him, but Nathan is (barely) under 18)

Mark only had to ring the doorbell once before a lady in a dark blue dress was opening the door and welcoming him inside.

They must have been waiting for him.

Judging by her expensive attire and how she looked pretty, but in a suburban-mom-drowning-her-sorrows-in-Xanax-and-wine kind of way, the woman must have been Mrs. Prescott.

"Hello Mr. Jefferson, I'm Alison Prescott and I would like to thank you for coming over this evening. My husband and son will be downstairs shortly, but in the meantime would you like anything to drink?" Mrs. Prescott wondered.

Mark nodded, "Alison, you can call me Mark, and some Chardonnay would be wonderful if you have any." He requested. Mrs. Prescott nodded and sent one of the houseworkers to go get some wine from the kitchen. Alison led him into the sitting area just as the two Prescott men were coming down the stairs.

"Why Mark, I'm delighted to have you here! So glad you could make it."

"Sean, I wouldn't miss coming to see Arcadia Bay's finest family for the world." Mark said.

Alison giggled, "Oh Mark, stop, you're embarrassing us!" She said playfully (it was so _fake_ ).

Mark shrugged, "Hey, I'm only telling the truth, Alison. Especially after I have a glass of wine or two." He joked. Sean and Alison laughed, but their son remained silent by his father's side.

Sean noticed Mark looking at his side and seemed to remember that his son was indeed there, "Ah, this is our son Nathan. We also have a daughter, but she's off trying to save the world. You know how young adults are." He chuckled.

Mark laughed with him, "Oh yes, they can be quite the bleeding hearts." He said.

These remarks only seemed to make Nathan tense up, "Kristine is doing what makes her happy." He muttered. There was a bit of awkward silence after Nathan's remark, but everything cleared up as a houseworker came back with two bottles of wine in an icebucket. The worker uncorked the bottles and poured Mark and Sean some wine.

Sean sat down on the sofa and gestured to one of the chairs across from him, "Have a seat, Mark. I'm excited to hear about why you decided to come back to your Arcadia Bay roots."

 

——————————

 

Nathan Prescott kept staring at him. No matter what he said, Nathan didn't take his eyes off of him. He didn't look angry or upset just... staring. It was a bit awkward, but it's not like Mark didn't appreciate it. Nathan was cute, like Mark's subjects. He had these big doe eyes and plump lips and they were gorgeous; Nathan was even distracting him a bit.

"Ah excuse me, but would one of you mind showing me your bathroom?" Mark asked.

"Oh, of course. Nathan, why don't you show Mr. Jefferson the bathroom?" Sean asked. Nathan nodded stifly and led Mark out of the living room.

Okay, not exactly what he was going for but oh well; he could use this to his advantage.

"Why do you keep staring at me? If it's about what I said regarding your sister, I apologize." Mark said.

Nathan's cheeks flushed pink, "W-What? No, it wasn't about Kristine... um... so you noticed me staring..." He said nervously.

Mark smiled, "Kind of hard to miss it with those big blue eyes you have."

Nathan's cheeks burned darker.

"So how old are you?"

"U-Um, I'll be eighteen in three days." Nathan mumbled.

"Ah, so close to the school year starting. Where do you go?" Mark asked.

"Blackwell Academy. The photography school, you know..."

"Well I'll be seeing more of you then since I'm going to be a teacher there this year."

Nathan nodded, "I-I know. I actually know a lot of stuff about you, you're one of my favorite photographers, one of my inspirations to be honest, and the fact that you're from Arcadia Bay is really cool too."

Mark raised his eyebrows, "I'm honored, and since you go to Blackwell you must be very talented."

Nathan was about to say somehing, until he stopped in front of a door, "This is the bathroom." He said.

"Can I be honest with you Nathan?" Mark asked.

"Uh, I-I guess?" Nathan wondered hesitantly.

"I don't actually have to go to the bathroom. It was just a bit stiff in there and I wanted to move around a bit, but I'm interested now that you've mentioned that you're an artist as well. Could I possibly see some of your shots?"

Nathan looked a little shocked before nodding, "Y-Yeah, but uh, they're not that good, not as good as yours I mean, um so don't judge them too harshly I guess, wait no-"

"Nathan, I'm sure your photos are great. Come on, let's go see them."

 

——————————

 

"My goodness Nathan, these photos are wonderful. You definitely have your own style, it's nice." Mark said.

Nathan flushed as he handed Mark another photo. This photo showed a teenage girl that appeared to have no clothes, although she was covering her breasts and her lower half was not visible, aside from her knees. She was crying and her hair was gently pushed back by the wind on the beach.

Mark examined the photo and nodded, "Nathan, I have to say that this is my favorite one so far. Who's the girl?"

"One of my friends, Rachel Amber. She goes to Blackwell too." Nathan said.

Mark hmmed as he looked at all the elements of the photo, "You can see that she's truly upset."

Nathan nodded, "Her boyfriend had been cheating on her and she had just found out."

Nathan was about to hand him another photo until the door opened to show Sean Prescott. "Oh god, there you two are. I thought you were just going to the bathroom, what's this?" Sean wondered.

Mark held his hands up, "I apologize Sean, this was my fault. Nathan told me that he was a photographer and that I was a big inspiration to him, so I wanted to come look at some of his shots. I didn't realize that time had gotten away from us." He said.

Sean nodded, "It's alright. Nathan loves to show off his photography."

Mark glanced at his watch, "Oh, time really _did_ get away from us, didn't it? I really should be going now, thank you for having me Sean. Hopefully I can come over again?"

"That would be wonderful." Sean said as he led Mark towards the front door, "Though we'll probably meet again since you'll be one of Nathan's teachers." He said.

"Oh yeah. Nathan and I can talk more about his photography and developing his style at school instead. Well, I had a wonderful time Sean. You, Nathan, and Alison have a good night." Mark said as he left the Prescotts' house.

 

Mark Jefferson could not wait until he got some more alone time with Nathan Prescott and his big blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!!


	7. Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was THEIR dark room. THEIR. The both of them.  
> No one else knew about it but if they did, they didn't last long.  
> But really, what had Nathan known about it in the beginning?

It had always been just them: after class, in the junkyard, in the woods, in Mark's apartment, in Nathan's room, and in the barn. it was all great but

_the barn_.

That had really been amazing. The Prescotts didn't even use the barn anymore so no one would ever intrude, then Mark had found the old storm shelter, and he'd had so many plans. 

 

——————————

 

"Nathan, I know this may sound strange, but do you have access to your family's accounts?" Mark wondered. They were in Mark's apartment, Nathan was doing school work and Mark was... planning.

Nathan looked up from his laptop with a confused expression, "Accounts? Like money and stuff?" He asked.

"Yes, money. I have an idea for that old storm shelter under your family's barn, but it will require funds that I don't have. I know this is probably asking a lot of you, but it would be our special place. We could be alone until-"

"Yes."

"What?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'll give you the funds. For us." Nathan said. He had that look in his eyes, the look he got when Mark talked about them being together. In Nathan's perfect world, it was just him and Mark, no one else. Mark knew he would say yes. It was always so easy with Nathan.

Mark smiled and kissed Nathan's cheek, "Thank you Nathan. This'll be worth it, I promise."

 

——————————

 

At first, it was planning what they wanted the new room to look like.

Then hiring workers.

Then buying equipment and furniture for the room.

Then safety measures.

Finally, they were done. After so much time and waiting, they finally had a place to themselves, to be alone.

At least that was what Nathan thought. He didn't know about the _subjects_ yet, but Mark knew he would have to tell Nathan, since that was what he was going to use the dark room for. If his reaction was okay, Mark would be okay, but if Nathan freaked out even after Mark explained, he'd kill him and everything would be okay again.

Mark doubted that he would have to resort to murder though. Nathan was so far up his ass he would be okay with anything Mark did.

 

——————————

 

Or maybe not.

Nathan was staring at Mark, blue eyes wide and shocked. "You... you fucking kidnap girls? Mark, what the-"

"Nathan, Nathan shh it's okay. I don't hurt them, I just drug them and they have no memory of what happened. I just... what I'm doing is art, Nathan. You're always telling me about how people think your photos are creepy or strange, but that's your art. Just like this is my art, it's misunderstood." Mark said.

If this didn't work out, he had a gun in the desk.

Nathan was thinking... this was a lot to take in. Mark was kidnapping girls and taking photos of them while they were unconscious, how was Nathan supposed to react to that? He knew that he should be disgusted, but Mark was right. Mark was always right. It was art and he wasn't really hurting anybody, it's not like he was raping and killing the girls.

Nathan nodded, "I... I understand, I guess. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything and I forgot to take my Adderall so it's uh, a bit hard to focus." He muttered.

Mark held Nathan's hands and kissed his forehead, "Hey, that's alright. You just need some time."

_Nathan always needed time_.

"Do you want to look at some of the shots I've taken?" Mark asked. Nathan hesitated for a bit, but he nodded. Good. Mark would show him the... gentler pictures he had taken of girls. No crying, no blood, no death, just girls with glassy eyes. Nathan would see that it was just drugged up girls.

And he did.

"Nathan, do you remember that time I took your picture when you were... high?" Mark asked. That word felt strange in his mouth; it felt too much like slang Nathan would use.

Nathan nodded, "These pictures... are kinda like when you took that picture of me." He said slowly.

Mark smiled, "Yes Nathan, exactly. See? It's not so scary once you really think about it." 

Nathan nodded again. It felt like all he could do was nod and agree when it came to Mark, but Mark was always right. He hadn't let Nathan down yet and he never would, Nathan was sure of it. Mark was always careful with Nathan, he treated him almost like a ticking bomb. If any wrong move was made or any wrong wire cut, a bomb would explode and leave destruction behind it. Mark knew that Nathan was the same.

"Do you um... do you have any _different_ photos?" He asked. He felt his face heat up and he almost felt dirty, which was weird. With everything Nathan had done in his life it was rare for him to feel dirty. But Nathan wasn't really in touch with his wants and emotions, so this felt... weird.

"Different? What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Y-You know... darker photos, I guess. I don't know how to put it really." Nathan said, and that dirty feeling spread through him. When people around the school said that he got off to gross things like crime scene photos, they weren't wrong.

Nathan knew that it was weird and he always felt ashamed afterwards; he always cleared his internet history three times after looking at those pictures, even though doing it just once would suffice. They weren't pornographic so he wouldn't get in trouble for looking at them but he just wanted the evidence gone, he didn't want to see those pictures anymore. They were only for when he was aroused and besides, didn't everyone feel shameful after getting off?

Mark hesitated. Was this a test or was Nathan genuinely interested? Mark didn't want to take that chance so he shook his head, "I'm afraid not. This is the style I stick to, I don't hurt the girls."

Nathan felt... disappointed maybe? He didn't know what he was feeling honestly, it was like he was feeling everything at once, but disappointment was definitely there. If Mark didn't have any pictures that were creepier than this, his art was still _normal_. There were no crying girls, dead animals, or elements that made Mark's photographs dark. Well, aside from the fact that he'd kidnapped his models.

But that was it.

What did it mean if Nathan was weirder than his mentor? Would Mark eventually think that he was too weird?

He didn't know, but that pit of worry and disappointment never fully left him.


	8. Someone That Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan can't sleep in his family's house when his parents are gone. Everything is too big and dark and quiet and lonely.
> 
> Nathan should feel lucky that he has someone like Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> -Pressuring (Mark pressures Nathan into giving him a blowjob)  
> -Implied rape

Five days earlier, his parents had told him that they were leaving on some important trip to go who knows where. Like always he couldn't go with them; his emotional state was too much of a liability around investors, whatever that meant (his parents told him that and he told Mark and Mark told him not to worry; he was getting better with seeming more "stable" with Mark's help).

Nathan knew that the trip wasn't really _that_ important, they didn't _both_ have to go, they didn't have to leave him alone for two and a half weeks. Honestly, two and a half weeks? It was fucking bullshit, that was the longest trip they'd ever taken!

_"Nathan, you're an adult now, you can take care of yourself."_

His parents knew that wasn't true; they just didn't care because he was eighteen now and they wouldn't feel so guilty about leaving him alone.

Nathan remembered when he was younger and he would cry and hug his mother and beg his parents to stay home. They never stayed, but that act always tugged at his mother's heart. His parents hadn't wanted him, and that was what made them the way they were: they left him alone to try and ignore their unwanted child, but they felt bad at the same time. They knew that Nathan was suffering because he desperately wanted the love that he should have recieved from his parents, but he would never get it.

 

So, his parents had been gone for three days and Nathan was already crumbling. He hadn't slept since they'd left and he'd been forgetting to take his medication; it was probably a good thing that his dad had recently found another place to put his guns.

He could feel his hands and eyes twitching more (from his stress and anxiety).

He could feel energy pumping through him (from his adhd) that was pushed to the side by his laziness (his depression).

He could feel the rage and fear that always lurked in the back of his mind (from his psychosis).

So yeah, he wasn't exactly balanced and healthy like his parents told people he was; that was probably why they were making him stay "home" instead of letting him just stay in his dorm, but he _hated_ staying at his parents' house.

He hated sleeping in "his" bed, he hated walking up the large staircase, he hated the silence, he hated all of the open space, he hated all of the pictures of his parents, he hated seeing the door to his sister's room, and he hated feeling like his parents were ashamed of him, like they were trying to hide him from society.

The only good things about the house were that he could cry or yell as loud as he wanted and nobody would hear. At least he could be a freak in solitude.

But he didn't like complete solitude; he wanted Mark, he _always_ wanted Mark (except for when Nathan would split on him and just _hate him so much_ , but he always got over it). He knew that Mark would never agree to coming over because it was his parents' house; Mark was always so paranoid when it came to Nathan's parents.

But he would certainly come to the dark room.

 

 

——————————

 

 

"Nathan? God, it's barely one in the morning, what do you want?" Mark sounded really tired and Nathan was already considering hanging up (but he had to talk to Mark, he couldn't do that).

Nathan picked at one of his nails, "Can uh, can you come to the dark room?"

"What? Why?"

"Because _I'm_ in the dark room."

"Nathan, why the fuck are you in the dark room in the middle of the night?" Mark was becoming irritated; Nathan could hear it.

"I-I just couldn't sleep in my parents' house because I can't sleep alone and I knew that you would never come over so I came here."

Nathan heard Mark sigh and cringed; god, he was so fucking _needy_ all the time, no wonder Mark sounded so tired...

"So if I just go over there, you'll sleep and then I can sleep?"

"Yeah, I swear I will! I just want you to come over." Nathan said quickly.

There was a long silence before he heard Mark sigh again, "Fine. Give me about twenty minutes."

So Nathan waited, and those twenty minutes were beginning to feel like the longest twenty minutes of his life before Mark _finally_ walked in.

Nathan sprang up from the couch, ready to embrace him, before Mark held up a finger to stop him. He closed the door and took off his jacket, and then he looked at Nathan; he looked exhausted.

"Nathan Prescott, you'd better feel pretty damn lucky that you have someone like me in your life. You know, someone that listens to you; someone that cares about you. Do you feel lucky?"

Nathan's breath hitched and he grimaced slightly, "I... do we have to do this?"

Mark walked over to the couch and sat down, "Considering you just asked that question, yeah, we do. _Nathan_ , _do you feel lucky_?"

Nathan took a deep breath, "Yes sir, I feel lucky. I appreciate what you do very much." He said.

Mark gave Nathan a shocked look, "Really? Because I'm not feeling the appreciation."

"Look Mark, I-I'm tired, I don't want to do this right now."

"Nathan, I love you, but I am also your mentor and teacher; I'm trying to help you make it in the art world, and in the art world people have to like you. You have to thank people, you have to kiss ass, and you have to use your skills. If you can't do this, then you can't make it in professional photography and I shouldn't be wasting my time here."

Nathan opened his mouth to argue but just sighed and got on his knees, "Alright, alright. I... I can do this." He said softly.

"Good. After this, we can sleep; but for now, show me how much you appreciate what I do for you."

Nathan unzipped Mark's pants and tried to mentally prepare himself, "Yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
